don't kid yourself
by lokitookmymoose
Summary: Alternate to the pilot where Jess doesn't die and Sam and Jess have a child.
1. Chapter 1

" Look, Dean, I can't come with you. I have a collage interview on Monday," Sam explained to his brother for the millionth time.

"what about dad?" Dean argued.

"well what about Jess. Dean, I cant leave her here on her own. what if something gets her." Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother, he had a point but he wasn't going to give up without a fight," she'll be fine Sammy. You worry to much, it's dad we have to worry about."

Sam hesitated for a moment, would it be safe to leave Jess alone and unprotected," Fine, but I have to be back by Monday."

" Monday," Dean agreed.

And with that they set of to find their father.


	2. Chapter 2- what the f

"Dean," Sam started nervously," I need to tell you something."

"What," Dean muttered, angry at the fact they hadn't found their dad.

" I kinda got to get back to Jess," Sam said.

Dean looked at his younger brother, he didn't want to let Sam go. He wanted Sam to stay, they could go hunting together but what was he meant to do. Cling onto Sam's legs and beg him not to go. That definitely wouldn't make him look like a pathetic loser.

"ok," he grunted.

As Dean pulled up outside Sam's apartment Sam hesitated. Should he tell Dean about his never ending nightmare, the one where Jess dies. In the end he opted to tell Dean. If there was one thing Sam knew about his older brother was that he understood Sam like no one else, not even Jess.

"Dean," Sam said" I keep having the same dream- nightmare about Jess. And at the end of it she always dies. I'm scared Dean, what if that actually happens."

Dean knew his brother had had nightmares before but they never came to anything, and he was pretty sure that Sammy wasn't a physic.

"Sammy, you know that's just nonsense. Jessica will be fine, and waiting for you.

"You're probably right," Sam said unconvinced.

And he got out of the black 1967 chevy impala to go to his - hopefully not dead - girlfriend.

the floor-boards creaked beneath Sam's weight as he wandered through his apartment looking for Jess.

"Jess," he called out, "Jess!"

He sighed a small breath of relief as he saw Jess siting on the edge of their bed- completely alive-. A small smile played at her lips, she couldn't contain herself anymore, she had to tell Sam.

"Sam, I have some important news," she said," I'm...I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3- woah

Sam stared at his girlfriend. He didn't know how long he had been staring, it could have been seconds, hours or even years. Time was irrelevant. He was going to have a child. Suddenly, he hugged Jess and Jess hugged him back. Neither Sam or Jess could stop smiling.

" I can't believe this. Oh my God!" Sam kept on saying," you're going to have a baby."

Jess smiled, " No, we're going to have a baby."

Sam leaned over to Jess and gave her a kiss. He was still in shock. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets where he felt a small velvet box. The engagement ring he had bought a few days ago. He stared into space for a few minutes. Now was a good a time as any.

He knelt down on one knee,

" Jessica, will you marry me?"

"yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" Jessica squealed almost immediately, then she grabbed Sam and kissed him.

The following morning Sam woke up, his phone was ringing, it was Dean. He wasn't sure whether he should answer it. In the end, he decided to because Dean only ever phoned if it was an emergency.

"What?" Sam mumbled tiredly.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What?" Sam repeated, except this time more worried.

" Get out Sam! Take Jess and get out! NOW!"

Sam didn't bother to get dressed, he trusted his older brother with his life. Gently, he shook Jess. She stirred in her sleep and opened up one lazy eye. When she saw Sam's worried face, she sat up.

"What, what is it Sam?" she asked whilst yawning.

Sam looked at Jess," We gotta get outa here!"

Jess trusted Sam, she knew he was kind and would try and protect anyone. So Sam grabbed his phone and they both left, running. Panting, the got outside and exactly three seconds later, the apartment burst in flames. Sam and Jess stared at the place they called home, burning. Everything - apart from Sam's phone - engulfed in flames.

A thousand questions ran through Sam's head. What the hell just happened? How did Dean know? Who or what did it? And why? Sam and Jess sat and told the police everything they could whilst several firemen extinguished the flames. Groups of tired looking people had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. Sam squeezed Jess' hand. Then another question hit him. Where the hell would they live? He was so busy wondering if it was a demon or another supernatural being he didn't even think about where they would live.


	4. Chapter 4 - she's a ntural born hunter

Sam looked over his shoulder at Jessica who was snoring softly in the motel bed.

"So," Sam started, "What was it?"

"What was what?" Dean replied.

Sam looked at his brother, frustrated," What did it? A demon? A witch? What?"

"I don't know, honest," said Dean.

Sam sat for a moment, if Dean didn't know what did it, then how did he know it would happen. In the end he decided to ask.

" How did you know that it was going to happen?"

"Well, I was siting in the diner eating a burger when I heard these kids outside. Then one of them just fainted so they came inside to get some water and they sat down behind me. The boy who fell said he saw an apartment blow up, it was yours. He described very well, even the time, so I got you out. I don't know why but I knew it was going to happen."

Sam was speechless, he didn't know what had happened.

"What?" Said Jessica, surprising the two brothers.

"What?" she repeated.

"should we tell her?" asked Dean.

" I don't think we have a choice." Sam said.

"tell me?" Jess asked.

So the two Winchester brothers told Jessica everything. They told her about demons, ghosts, witches, vampires, wendigos and basically any other creature they had encountered.

"You're crazy!" She yelled but then she looked at Sam, there was truth in his eyes. A truth she couldn't deny.

"Well, if you are telling the truth, which I'm not sure you are, how do we kill them?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"She's a natural born hunter," Dean smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Violet

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been kind of busy so oh, well and I hope you had a great Christmas. :)**

* * *

"Ok, now aim and..." BOOM!

The bullet went flying across the room and hit the target in the centre.

"Good aim," Dean commented, impressed after Jess had shot the target.

Sam, Dean and Jess had been hunting for a few weeks now and had killed a lot of monsters. Dean and Jessica were quite enthusiastic about it but Sam wasn't so sure. He didn't think Jess should be dragged into the hunting business at all, especially now that she was pregnant.

* * *

**eight and a bit months later.**

* * *

"Sam!" Jess screamed, "It's coming! The baby is coming!"

Sam dialled 911 and an ambulance was on it's way.

* * *

**A lot pain and other stuff later.**

* * *

"It's a girl," Jess smiled," What should we call her?"

Sam stared at the beautiful baby girl. She had big, bright green eyes and a cute smile," How about Violet?"

"It's perfect," Breathed Jess as little Violet giggled," Looks like she likes it too."

* * *

**I know that this is an extremely short chapter( all of these chapters are) but i'll try to make them longer. This is my first ever piece of fan fiction so don't expect anything amazing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - This chapter has no name

**Yay! New chapter, I will try to make this one longer :)**

* * *

For several Sam and Jess took a break from hunting, they were kept quite busy looking after Violet. They got a small apartment and began a new life, one without monsters. They got married but it was a small wedding, with only a few friends and some of Jess' family. Sam still kept in touch with Dean though, just in case he found John. Nothing interesting happened until Violet was five years old.

* * *

" Dada, who that?" asked Violet curiously.

Sam looked out the window behind him, there was nobody there," Violet, there's no one there," he said reassuringly.

" But di man wif di yellow eyes was there." Violet replied.

Suddenly, a loud crash followed by a scream came from the bedroom.

" Jess!" Sam cried out in fear as he raced towards his bedroom, leaving Violet all alone.

* * *

By the time he reached the bedroom, Jess was nowhere to be seen however a man dressed in black stood at the window. He had yellow eyes and brown hair. He grinned wickedly before jumping out the open window. Sam rushed to the window but the man had disappeared.

He lay back on the bed wondering what had happened. He wasn't sure what that thing was, if it was a demon, he hadn't seen one like it before. then another thought burst into his head, Jess.

He opened his and just about jumped out of bed. If he hadn't been so tired he probably would have missed the most horrifying sight on the ceiling. It was just like in his nightmares from years ago. Jess, stuck to the ceiling. Then, her pale body burst into flames.

"Jess!" Sam roared, he would have stayed and burned alive with his wife if it hadn't been for Violet. He couldn't let the five year old die. He could hear her screaming downstairs in the lounge.

Sam got up and ran. He grabbed the five year old and lifted her up. He carried Violet outside just as several fire engines pulled up outside the apartment.

* * *

As the flames were being extinguished, Sam tried to phone Dean. As soon as he got hold of him, he bundled Violet into the car and set off to Dean's motel.

It was an eight hour journey and Violet slept through most of it which Sam was thankful for. When she was awake she was surprisingly quiet. She didn't ask where Jess was, she just sat there staring into space.

* * *

She was just awake when they reached the motel. Sam banged on the door and demanded that Dean let him in. When Dean opened the door, He rushed in and put Violet on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Sam sat down and looked at his brother. He didn't say anything for a while then just said, "Jess is dead."

* * *

**I'm not to sure where this story is going so I'm not sure what is going to happen next. Also, I was thinking about writing another piece of fan fiction about Violet's life when she is older. If you think it's a good idea please leave a note in the comments or please tell me what you think should happen next cause I will appreciate it. Also, you can follow me on tumblr, I'm lokitookmymoose and I do follow back. So thanks for reading and will update this soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7- angel fun

**Hi Earthlings! So I told a lie in my last chapter, I said I would update it soon. Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy and I hope that you can forgive me. So I hope you like the new chapter. This takes place a few months after Jess's death. Sorry for the wonky timeline. Sam and Dean are still hunting but they don't get Violet involved ( just thought you should know).**

* * *

" Come on Violet, do it again," Sam said encouragingly.

"Do what again?" asked Dean.

" Go on, walk over to uncle Dean," Sam said.

It took Violet a few seconds to work out what Sam had asked her to do. Then, when she realised what he meant she stood up and wobbled over to dean on her two pudgy feet. Dean stood there, amazed that Violet had just taken her first proper steps.

"Well done!" Dean said to her as she approached him making her giggle with delight.

"Sam, have you got your bags ready?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam replied and then they got into the car.

* * *

After a six hour drive- it should have been five hours but the had to make several stops on the way for Violet- they arrived at a new motel. As they entered the room, Sam placed Violet down on the bed as she had fallen asleep in the car.

"So, what was the case here again?" asked Sam.

"I was," interrupted Castiel, an angel who had dark hair and the brightest blue eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us that you couldn't tell us in our last motel or on the six hour car journey here?" Asked Dean.

"Is the infant asleep?" Asked Cas, flashing a glance at Violet.

"Yes, now what did you have to tell us that was so important that we had to abandon a case?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Demons, loads of them. They have already possessed a whole town and are moving on to the next one. I think they are building an army for a war but I don't who they are going to war with." Cas replied.

"Really, that many demons" Sam said," What town are they in?"

" This one," Said a man who was standing in the doorway holding Violet hostage.

And with that, the demon with the brown hair and yellow eyes disappeared, taking Violet with him.

* * *

**So what did you think? If you liked it or have an idea of what could happen next please leave a comment, it will be appreciated and if you give an idea, I will give you all the credit. Thanks to anyone who read this and to all my loyal followers who have kept up with the story. Please follow me on Tumblr I'm lokitookmymoose and I do follow back. If you liked this then you might like my other piece of fanfiction Two Hunters and a TARDIS. It's about Sam and Dean as Kids, so thanks for reading and I will try to update this more often.**


End file.
